Sea Glass
by sango103
Summary: This is my first fanfic published. The Inu gang goes to Kagome's time. Miroku wants to show Sango how he cares about her. What could possible happen at a beach, with the gang? Bad summary I know. Rated T just in case. S/M R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION: I do NOT own the characters of Inuyasha. If i did, i probaly would not be here. but, i do own this pen.**

**this is my first fanfic to be shown here so tell me what you think. enjoy!**

CHAPTER 1:

"I'm bored!" Shippou complained.

It had been days since Naraku disappeared and the group had found trace nor lead to where Naraku would be.

"Why don't we go o the beach?" Kagome suggested.

"Feh!" grunted Inuyasha " I hate that salty air. It hurts my nose, and its so boring there!"

"I meant in my time. It's much more fun there. There's games, swimming, food…" Kagome listed on her fingers.

"Food?" Inuyasha perked up.

"Yeah. They have fries, hot dogs, hamburgers, seafood and all kinds of other stuff."

"I wanna go!" Shippou exclaimed. "Pleeeaase Kagome?" he gave her the all-working puppy eyes.

"Sure we-"

"What are we talking about?"

Miroku and Sango had arrived with dinner and it seemed Miroku also had a few bright red hand prints on his cheek as well.

"We're goin' to the beach in Kagome's time." Inuyasha said. After he heard there was going to be food he was ready to go.

"That sounds great Kagome!" Sango said. She was so ready for a break.

"OK!" Kagome exclaimed "after we eat dinner we'll go because you guys need to go shopping. Inuyasha and I already have clothes at my house."

"What's shopping?" Miroku said, trying out the word.

"It's where people go to get clothes. They're already made and you just try it on and buy it." Kagome explained to the rest of the group.

So, after the group ate, Sango held Kirara and linked arms with Kagome who held Shippou; while Inuyasha and Miroku did the same.

The girls and Shippou jumped in first, then the boys. When everyone got out, Kagome went straight to her mom to say hi and to tell her they were going to the mall. Her mom gave Kagome some money and Kagome got some money from her room and they took the bus to the mall.

On the bus, Sango whispered to Miroku "Why do these people ride inside these metal demons?"

She and Miroku had been a little uneasy, gong onto the bus when it came to pick them up.

" I know." Miroku whispered back. "They're everywhere! But, Lady Kagome assured us they are harmless and Inuyasha seems fine too. Do not fear Lady Sango, if any try t harm you," Miroku threatened, grabbing Sango's hand between his, "I will-"

"Houshi…"Sango growled cutting him off and snatching her hand away.

??  
**well? what do you think? please R&R. flame if u want. But tell me if i should keep going or just get a better imagination. muffins for all. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

CHAPTER 2:

Kagome noticed the fight that was most likely about to take place between the houshi and the youki slayer, not wanting to cause a scene, Kagome called

"Sango, come here and look at these huge buildings!" Sango swiftly turned and made her way over to Kagome, across the moving bus, and sat down.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had made his way over to Miroku.

""What'd you do that for houshi no baka?" he demanded.

Miroku sighed "I can never seem to make Lady Sango happy around me. I mean, I really like her but, she seems too cautious around me."

"Maybe its because you keep touchin' her but all the time." The half demon said bluntly.

"Inuyasha! I cannot believe that you think so poorly of me! It's the hand that's cursed!" the monk insisted, holding up the gloved hand.

"It ain't jus your hand that's cursed." Inuyasha muttered "Look, what I do with Kagome, either to shut her up or cheer her up, is to give her something small, so I don't have to say it." He muttered the last part.

"Hm…" Miroku muttered, "But what? What would be special to Sango?" he turned to Inuyasha, but he was already over with the girls and Shippou. The monk sighed, still thinking of what to get Sango, to get her attention and went over to join everyone by the window.

After everyone got off the bus, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Inuyasha stared at the sheer size of the local mall.

"You know what Kagome, I-I'll just wait out here, until you guys are done." Sango said uneasily.

"What's wrong Lady Sango?" Miroku inquired. "You seem uneasy."

"Its-it's nothing. I just prefer to wait out here that's all." Sango said, bowing her head slightly so the group couldn't see her expression.However, Miroku could see that she was trembling slightly.

Miroku pulled her aside, away from the groups' hearing range, even Inuyasha's.

"It's because of when you were buried, right? All the darkness and-"

"Yes, it is!" Sango blurted, cutting him off "So I'll just stay here. Did you not notice how there are no windows?!"

"Don't worry Sango. We'll all be there for you. And how much would you bet to say if you panicked, Inuyasha would blast a hole in the wall just for you?"

Sango smiled at that. "Ok." She agreed. "I'll go in."

When the two returned to the waiting group, and Sango agreed to go in, Inuyasha shot a questioning look at Miroku. Miroku just winked and followed the girls into the air conditioned building.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

"Ok, so, first we'll go look for Sango. Your going to need, regular clothes, beach clothes and…a swimsuit!" Kagome listed.

"um, Kagome? What's a swimsuit?" Sango said nervously. She had a bad feeling about it.

"Oh, you'll find out." Kagome answered. "Inuyasha? Could you go take Miroku over to-"

"No."

"But why-"

"No. Because, I have no idea what the hell you want!"

"Fine." Kagome sighed "Just follow us, then we'll go look for Miroku's clothes."

The group went over to the Juniors section, and looked around. Sango stared flabbergasted at all the clothes she had o pick from.

"Ok Sango," Kagome said, turning to her friend. "what's your favorite color?"

"um," Sango thought "I guess green, like the color on my skirt."

"ok, well…" Kagome thought looking around "Well, why don' we go get you some pants."

"No, no pants are only for men and priestesses." Sango said shaking her head.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. Girls in my era are allowed to wear pants or skirts. Its fine either way." Kagome explained.

"If you say so." Sango said.

"We'll get you some jeans first." Kagome said going over to some shelves stacked with blue jeans. "Hm… I think you'd be a size three like me."

The girls made they're way to the dressing rooms. Miroku and Inuyasha followed. Kagome stopped them at the door.

"Stay out here." She told them sternly. "or, you WILL regret it." Giving them one last look she and Sango went in.

"Ok, put these on."

"ok," Sango said hesitant.

"There! See, they look awesome on you." Kagome said, sounding proud.

"But, there so tight!"

Miroku looked at Inuyasha with a lecherous smile.

"Well, ladies why don't you come out to show us."

"No." Sango said flatly from the other side of the door.

"Oh, come on Sango. It's not that bad." The two boys heard a click from the other side of the door and it swung open to reveal Sango wit a camo-green tank top and jeans that hugged her thighs. Miroku was drooling and Inuyasha was staring in disbelief.

"S-Sango, you look-" Miroku started

Sango sighed. "I'm going to change." She turned and started back towards the dressing room door.

Inuyasha barked. "Sango, you look fine. Just hurry up!"

"Inuyasha." Kagome stared in wonder. _Was that just a compliment?_

"C'mon Sango, we'll get you that outfit. And I think I have a beach outfit you can have at my house." Kagome said.

"Ok."

"Sango, you're awfully quite. Is something wrong?" Kagome said, noticing her friend's strange behavior.

Sango looked at Miroku, smiled and said "No, it's nothing Kagome."

Kagome smiled wickedly "now, its time for a swimsuit."

Sango stiffened. "Kagome," Sango said, turning slowly to her friend "what is a swimsuit?"

Kagome only smiled and grabbed her hand. "C'mon, boys." As she lead the group to a section in the store.

When they got there, Kagome pointed.

"These," she said gesturing to the racks of swimsuits "are what I was talking about, swimsuits." She turned toward the group knowing Sango's reaction.

"No, no way." Sango said blushing. "Look how small it is?!"

"I think you would look nice Sango." Miroku said with all sincerity he could muster without jumping up in down with joy.

Sango, turned on him. "Miroku, just once," Sango said quietly "WOULD YOU GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!" She screamed.

"Sango," Miroku said, placing his hand over his heart, his voice shaking with laughter, over how worked up Sango could get. "I would never -"

"That's it!" Kagome said breaking up the fight. Grabbing a one piece from the rack, "Sango, you are trying one on." She said, dragging her friend towards the dressing room once again.

"Kagome!" Sango said struggling to free herself.

Kagome just kept walking, entered the dressing room with Sango in tow, and shut the door. Inuyasha and Miroku had followed the girls silently, and waited outside. Inuyasha looked over to see Miroku bouncing on the soles of his feet.

"Ya know Sango's gonna beat the crap out of you." The half demon said simply. As if Miroku didn't know what was coming anyway. Just then, they heard a gasp from the other side of the doorway.

"Sango you fit it perfectly!" Kagome gasped.

"No way am I wearing this! Look how much it covers! And its way too tight, my battle suit is looser."

"Sango" Miroku sang. "Why don't you show us?"

"nuh-huh. Not me, I know Sango will beat the crap out of me from what it sounds like. But, it seems that the houshi wants that." Inuyasha said, turing towards the monk.

"I just-" Miroku started to rant, but was cut off by Sango.

"No."

"C'mon Sango." Kagome urged.

"No."

"Fine." Kagome said simply.

"What the-Kagome!"

The door clicked open, then shut again, then open, then finally forcefully slammed shut.

"I am not wearing this Kagome."

"Fine, Sango." Kagome said "You can take it off now."

"Aww, Sango!" Miroku complained. "We want to see it too!"

"I DO NOT!!" Inuyasha almost screamed.

"Smart move on Inuyasha's part." Sango muttered coming out of the dressing room with her new outfit. Kagome trailed along, holding the rejected swimsuit.

Cliffhanger! (I think TT) sorry I haven't posted lately.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, or the characters. BUT the idea is of my own! :D

CHAPTER 4:

After they had gotten Miroku and Shippou their sets of clothes (Inuyasha refused to change out of his clothes), Kagome grabbed a bottle of sunscreen just in case and went to checkout.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah Kagome?" Inuyasha said turning to the miko.

"Can you distract Sango while I check this out?" she said flashing the swimsuit that Sango refused to wear. Kagome had stuck it between the pile of Sango's clothes, so she wouldn't notice.

"Wait," Inuyasha said, confused "I thought you said- how are you going to get her to wear it?"

"I have my ways." Kagome said simply. However, she gave that smile Inuyasha, knew all too well that meant Kagome was going to get Sango into that swimsuit.

After the gang got back to Kagome's house, Sango, Shippou changed into their new cloths. Then, Kagome borrowed a map from Gramps, and started to plan the trip for the next day.

"Uh, Kagome?" Shippou said, padding up in Sota's oversized borrowed pajamas. "When do I sleep?"

"That is a good question Shippou." Miroku said getting up from the couch, from where, Inuyasha was showing them how the magic box worked, the one with the changing scenes and people. Miroku, had admetiatly changed into his new clothes, eager to see what they would be like, instead of his purple and black robes he had worn his whole life. He, had gotten a pair of faded blue jeans with a cotton black t-shirt. When he had come out of the bathroom, showing everyone his new clothes, Sango blushed and mumbled about going outside. Miroku was a little flustered with this, but shrugged it off.

"AHH!" Inuyasha screamed, he had hit a button on the remote to change the channel to a horror show, and to Shippou's utter enjoyment, a moth-man had popped onto the screen, sending Inuyasha jumping back in fright.

"Calm down you guys!" Kagome said. "Miroku, you can sleep here, on the couch, I'll give you a blanket and some pillows. Sango, you can sleep in my room. I think we have a cot somewhere in the basement."

"Kago-" Inuyasha was about to complain, but Kagome cut him off.

"Sit."

BAM!

"You Inuyasha, will sleep down here with Miroku. And Shippou," Kagome said thinking.

"Kagome?" Shippou said, rubbing his eye with his little fist "can I just sleep with you, like always?"

Since Kagome could think of nothing else, she smiled and said "Sure Shippou."

When everyone was situated, Sango went upstairs to talk to Kagome. She had a lot on her mind and Kagome usually had answers, although they didn't always make sense.

"Kagome?" Sango said, pushing the door to the room.

It swung open to reveal that Kagome was sitting on her bed, waiting expectantly. She already knew what was coming.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome greeted "Now that everyone else is asleep, including Shippou." Kagome shifted to one side to reveal the small kit, curled up on her pillow.

"Sango, I really think you should wear that swim suit tomorrow, or at least consider it." Kagome spoke hesitantly.

Sango started to get annoyed. Kagome knew full well that she hated that-that thing! Why would any woman wear something like that?

"Kagome, you know I don't like that thing." Sango said in disgust.

"Sango, please? It would impress Miroku…" she said slyly. Sango's face turned bright red and turned away so Kagome couldn't see her face.

"Why would I ever want to impress that hentai?"


End file.
